


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, light description of a panic attack, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: It’s snowing outside and you are at a friend’s house. You decide that you can make it home before it gets bad.  Unfortunately, you are wrong. Describe the drive, including the point at which you realize you are in trouble. What happens? Do you make it?(This is written from Alex's POV and he walks home instead of driving)





	

“Laf,” He said, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“You said that last time, _Alexandre_. And you know last time was not fun for me _or_ for you.” They replied, shaking their head. “Seriously, I have a spare room; you can sleep there.”

“I can’t, Laf, I’m sorry. I’ve got an essay in for tomorrow and I, somehow, left my laptop at home. You know this.” Lafayette shook their head again, tutting slightly. 

“Fine. At least let me lend you a coat?”

“Fine.” Alexander echoed. They quickly ran out of the room, reappearing less than ten seconds later with a black coat in hand.

“Here.” They said, giving it to him. “Be careful, _Alexandre_. Call me when you get home.”

 

* * *

 

So... The walk home was not going well. The snow storm had somehow gotten worse and Alex felt like he couldn’t breathe. He kept going, though, because he had little choice of what else to do. He couldn’t stop; if he did, he would literally drown. He couldn’t ask to hide out in someone else's house; well, he could, but he refused to both others.

Now he was panicking. He couldn’t do anything without being an inconvenience to others, which was something he spent most of his life avoiding (Unless they deserved the inconvenience.)

_‘Oh, God.’_ Alexander thought. ‘ _Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. I’m going to die. I-I’m going to die.’_

He collapsed against something wooden (A tree? A fence? He couldn't tell) and his breathing became ragged. He's cold and he's stuck outside; he was never going to get home. Then his breathing cut out. He couldn’t breathe now. He was going to die; he was going to die; he was going to die; he was going to--

“Is that a person?” Someone wondered aloud. His eyes widened when he realised it was, and he quickly ran outside, pulling an unexpecting Alex off the concrete path.

“I’m not even going to ask what you’re doing outside in this weather.” He said, talking more to himself than to Alex. He tugged him inside, sitting him down on a couch. The fire roared in front of Alex and he was already starting to feel warmer. Then, when two thick blankets were dumped on top of him, he knew he would start sweating soon. Somehow, though, he still couldn’t feel his fingers or his toes so he shifted in the seat and held them slightly closer to the fire.

The other man, who was now standing in the kitchen, quickly started assembling a hot chocolate with extra cocoa, hoping that would be enough to warm him up. He couldn't think of any other ways to help him up that didn’t involve dumping him in a tub of boiling water over, which was bad for the body.

Once the drink was done, he forced it into Alexander’s hands, and he slowly took a sip. Alex wished he could describe how good it actually tasted but, once he nearly inhaled the drink, he promptly passed out. The other man smiled slightly, knowing he would be okay, and tugged the blankets a little higher just in case.

 

* * *

 

“Huh.” Was the first thing Alexander said when he awoke in a stranger’s room with no recollection of how he got there. He remembered saying goodbye to Lafayette, promising he could make it home. Then he was walking, and walking, and walking, and then the storm, somehow, got worse and he couldn't breathe. He took a deep breath, checking to see whether he still held that ability. He did.

He sat up, his eyes scanning the room. It was nice and tidy; better than what he could afford. The soft bed he was lying in was probably big enough to fit four other Alex-sized people. The sheets were a light pink colour, which matched the walls. An oak dresser sat across from him, an oval-shaped mirror floating above it. The curtains, which were at the right side of the room, were blowing around due to the open window which was letting in a nice breeze.

Alexander quickly scampered off the bed, pulling the curtains aside, and checking if it was still snowing. It wasn’t. In fact, there was barely any snow left. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and not a cloud could be seen. He sighed in relief. He would be easily able to get home and no one else would be bothered.

The door behind him opened, almost silently, though Alex still heard it and turned.

“What happened?” Alexander croaked, though he had a faint idea. “Where am I?”

“You, uh, wasn’t exactly having fun in the snow so I, um, brought you inside, warmed you up.” The first thing Alex noticed was the southern accent. “I didn’t want you to freeze to death.”

He smiled at Alex, who had only just realised he was wearing two or three jumpers and at least eight pairs of socks, and Alex smiled back.

“What do I call you, then?” Alex inquired, still smiling.

“John Laurens.” He answered. “You?”

“Alexander hamilton. Alex for short.” They both perched on the bed, sitting in a slightly awkward silence until Alex piped up again.

“Are you single?” He asked, never able to keep his mouth shut. “Because you’re adorable and no one that cute should be single.”

“I, um, yes. Yes, I am.” He replied and Alex’s eyebrows shot up in shock.

“Wait, what?” He asked. “Then it's settled. Go one a date with me, my _saviour_.” He added an over exaggerated wink on the end for good measure. ~~Alex wasn’t the best at flirting, okay?~~

“I, um...” John said, his entire face engulfed in his blush. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Feel free to check out my Hamilton blog: @hvmiltoon  
> If you want to, you can message me as well. I promise I don't bite.


End file.
